As a lighting device, there are various lighting devices including road lamps and street lamps. For example, the road lamp and the street lamp are mounted on an upper portion of a pole having a predetermined height from a road surface.
The lighting device such as the road lamp has a body including a cover member which is capable of opening and closing for the replacement of internal parts, maintenance, or the like.
However, in such a lighting device, there is a problem that the volume thereof is increased by a lamp unit and a power supply unit disposed inside the lighting device.